wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Troll/Gallery
While visiting Baaaaa-halla, Wander and Sylvia encounter a mean and greedy troll who's been trying to steal the food for the big feast Prince Cashmere and his goat army are holding. The troll insults the goats and every time he does so, he gets bigger and stronger. Sylvia is determined to help the goats fight the creature, but Wander doesn't help the right way and sits out, making the fight worse, but it might be helpful. Feast Interrupted s1e5b Baaaaa-halla opening shot.jpg|Welcome to Baaaaa-hala! KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! s1e5b Prince Cashmere shocked.jpg|Huh? s1e5b Goats shocked.jpg|What was that? s1e5b Great hall full view.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! s1e5b Wander and Sylvia heard something.jpg|Who's knockin'? S1e5b Wander 'Um...'.jpg|"Um..." S1e5b Wander 'You gonna'.jpg|"You gonna..." S1e5b Wander 'Get the door'.jpg|"Get the door?" S1e5b Prince Cashmere still shocked.jpg|... S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'To arms!'.jpg|"To arms!" S1e5b Spears.jpg|Spears S1e5b Goat grabbing spear.jpg|That's for me! S1e5b Axe.jpg|An axe S1e5b Goat grabbing axe.jpg|Getting armed! S1e5b Goats raising swords.jpg|Swords ready! S1e5b No idea what's going on.jpg|What's happening? S1e5b Still no idea what's going on.jpg|Is there gonna be a fight? S1e5b Sylvia 'Guess they don't like'.jpg|"Guess they don't like..." S1e5b Sylvia 'Solicitors'.jpg|"Solicitors." S1e5b Prince Cashmere hopping up.jpg|"My friends." S1e5b Prince Cashmere bowing sadly.jpg|"Forgive us this rude intrusion..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'On the feast meant to honor'.jpg|"...on the feast meant to honor our most..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere raising hand.jpg|"...recent feats..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Strength and bravery'.jpg|"...of strength and bravery." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Never could have dreamt'.jpg|"We never could have dreamt it would be interrupted..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Our greatest of enemies'.jpg|"By our greatest of enemies --" S1e5b Prince Cashmere, Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b Hoist the sack.jpg|"Hoist the food sack of Thuringian!" S1e5b Goat cranking.jpg|Now preparing to hoist. S1e5b Food about to hoist.jpg|3...2...1... S1e5b Food hoisting.jpg|HOIST! S1e5b Food hoisting 2.jpg|Up it goes! S1e5b Empty table.jpg|Hoisting complete. S1e5b Hoisted food.jpg|"Our most valuable resource." S1e5b Prince Cashmere explains about the food.jpg|"For centuries, it has held our annual harvest..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere fists clenched.jpg|"...and kept our people fed and mighty..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Each of the seven seasons'.jpg|"...through each of the seven..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Each of the seven seasons' 2.jpg|"...seasons." S1e5b Goats on left side.jpg|"We protected with our lives." S1e5b Goats in center.jpg|"For without it..." S1e5b Goats on right side.jpg|"...we would starve!" S1e5b Wander and Sylvia hear knocking.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'And it is what'.jpg|"And it is what.." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'He has come for'.jpg|"HE has come for." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Warriors of'.jpg|"Warriors of --" S1e5b Prince Cashmere bleating.jpg|"Baaaaa --" S1e5b Prince Cashmere finishes saying 'Baaaaa-halla'.jpg|"--halla..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Assemble!'.jpg|"ASSEMBLE! S1e5b Goats marching past Prince Cashmere.jpg|Ready for action! S1e5b Prince Cashmere ready to leap.jpg|Preparing to go S1e5b Prince Cashmere leaps into action.jpg|Prince Cashmere out! S1e5b That was strange.jpg|Whoa. S1e5b No idea what happened.jpg|Wait, who's their enemy? Encountering the Troll S1e5b Top of Baaaa-halla.jpg|The top of the planet. S1e5b Baaaa-halla war preparation 1.jpg|Goats rush to posts! S1e5b Baaaa-halla war preparation 2.jpg|Level 3: Armed! S1e5b Baaaa-halla war preparation 3.jpg|Firewall and Level 2: Armed! S1e5b Baaaa-halla war preparation 4.jpg|Spikes and Level 1: Armed! S1e5b Noticing the enemy.jpg|There he is... S1e5b Troll revealed.jpg|A little troll? S1e5b Troll ready to knock.jpg|He was the one knocking. S1e5b Troll knocks loudly.jpg|KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! S1e5b Troll jumps to the lock.jpg|"Hey dum-dums!" S1e5b Troll trying to reach lock.jpg|"I thought I told ya not to lock this gate..." S1e5b Troll 'No more'.jpg|"...no more!" S1e5b title card.png|He's anxious. S1e5b Wander 'What an adorable'.jpg|"What an adorable..." S1e5b Wander 'Little troll'.jpg|"...little troll!" S1e5b Troll trying to pull lock.jpg|How does this lock come off? S1e5b Troll trying to pull lock 2.jpg|You can't fight me, lock. S1e5b Troll trying to pull lock 3.jpg|Seriously, how can I get this off?! S1e5b Sylvia sees the troll.jpg|"That?" S1e5b Sylvia 'That's what they're so afraid of'.jpg|"That's what they're so afraid of?" S1e5b Prince Cashmere and goats 'Await my command!'.jpg|"Await my command!" S1e5b Troll 'If it isn't'.jpg|"Well, if it isn't Prince Cashmere!" S1e5b Troll pointing.jpg|"I hope you losers filled up that pretty little food sack after last year!" S1e5b Troll rubbing stomach.jpg|"I'm..." S1e5b Troll rubbing stomach 2.jpg|...hunnnnngryyyyy!" S1e5b Troll rubbing stomach 3.jpg|Such an obese stomach. S1e5b Troll rubbing stomach 4.jpg|He's really hungry! Resist it! S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll.jpg|"You are not welcome here, troll!..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll 2.jpg|"A-return a-from-a wince-a you came..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere talking to the troll 3.jpg|"...and we shall not harm you!" S1e5b Troll imitating Prince Cashmere.jpg|"Return a-from wince you came!" S1e5b Troll imitating Prince Cashmere 2.jpg|"I'm Cashmere!" S1e5b Troll imitating Prince Cashmere 3.jpg|"And I sound like this!" S1e5b Troll hopping.jpg|The hopping troll S1e5b Troll hopping 2.jpg|He's used to insulting. S1e5b Troll hopping 3.jpg|Hop, hop, hop! S1e5b Troll hopping 4.jpg|Almost over... S1e5b Troll stops hopping.jpg|That's enough hopping for now. S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'How dare you!'.jpg|"How dare you!" S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'I am born of'.jpg|"I am born of the seventh tribe of Markhoor!" S1e5b Troll looking sinister.jpg|"I speak with great eloquence!" S1e5b Troll's eyes glowing.jpg|Something's happening... S1e5b Troll starting to grow.jpg|Wait, he's growing?! S1e5b Troll growing before door.jpg|He's getting bigger S1e5b Troll becomes bigger.jpg|That's just about big enough! S1e5b Troll ready to punch.jpg|Prepare to punch! S1e5b Troll punching lock.jpg|Take this, lock. S1e5b Troll barging door down.jpg|I'm in! S1e5b Troll 'Yeah!'.jpg|"Yeaaaaaah!" S1e5b Troll 'Take that, losers!'.jpg|"Take that, losers!" S1e5b Sylvia 'Oh'.jpg|"Ohhhhhhh." S1e5b Sylvia 'I see'.jpg|"I see." First Level Insult S1e5b Spike door.jpg|A door with spikes S1e5b Goats at spike door.jpg|Here come the goats! S1e5b Clump of goats coming out.jpg|Can goats really make the shape of a mailbox? S1e5b Goats leaping towards troll.jpg|CHARGE! S1e5b Troll at door.jpg|Preparing to receive 'attacks' S1e5b Goats attacking troll.jpg|"Ow-w! You call that...hitting? It feels like...sweet, little...kisses!" S1e5b Goat gasping.jpg|*gasp* S1e5b Goat 'I would never kiss anyone'.jpg|Cur! I would never kiss anyone!" S1e5b Goat 'Someone who I admired and respected'.jpg|Except someone who I admired and respected!" S1e5b Goat 'Only after we dated'.jpg|"And only after we dated..." S1e5b Goat 'For quite a while'.jpg|"...for quite a while!" S1e5b Other goat 'Ja!'.jpg|"Ja!" S1e5b Other goat 'Kissing is very intimate!'.jpg|"Kissing is very intimate!" S1e5b Troll amongst fighting goats.jpg|"I'm saving my first kiss for my special someone, not you!" S1e5b Troll's eyes glow again.jpg|Uh-oh S1e5b Troll starting to grow again.jpg|He's growing again! S1e5b Goats fighting as light shines within them.jpg|"Here WE GO!" S1e5b Troll breaking out of fight.jpg|Get away, goats! S1e5b Troll having grown larger.jpg|Whoa, he's bigger now! S1e5b Troll having grown larger 2.jpg|Crazy troll Prince Cashmere Asks for Help S1e5b Wander stares in shock.jpg|Wander's shocked S1e5b Wander shaking his head.jpg|A troll that small and tough? Can't get past me. S1e5b Wander rolls his eyes.jpg|Eye roll S1e5b Wander smirk.jpg|Pfft, peace of cake. S1e5b Prince Cashmere addressing Wander.jpg|"Heroic Wander..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere addressing Sylvia.jpg|"...and Mighty Sylvia." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Command my troops'.jpg|"I must command my troops from the ground." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Can I rely on'.jpg|"Can I rely on your bravery..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Impressive physical prowess'.jpg|...and impressive physical prowess..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere 'Hold down the great hall'.jpg|..."to hold down the great hall?" S1e5b Sylvia 'Are you kidding'.jpg|"Ho-ho, are you kiddin'?" S1e5b Sylvia 'Fighting'.jpg|"Fighting?" S1e5b Sylvia 'My thing'.jpg|"My thing!" S1e5b Sylvia 'Helping'.jpg|"Helping?" S1e5b Sylvia 'His thing'.jpg|"His thing!" S1e5b Sylvia not realizing Wander is not there.jpg|"Right, Wander?" S1e5b Sylvia discovers Wander is not there.jpg|Wait, where is he? S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander.jpg|"Wander?" S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander 2.jpg|Where did Wander go? S1e5b Sylvia looking for Wander 3.jpg|"Wander!" S1e5b Wander lies before the fire.jpg|"Eeeeyup!" S1e5b Wander lounging.jpg|Don't tell me he's sitting out. S1e5b Prince Cashmere hops to Sylvia.jpg|"Oh-ho." S1e5b Prince Cashmere thanking Sylvia.jpg|"T'ank you..." S1e5b Prince Cashmere thanking Sylvia 2.jpg|"...my friends." S1e5b Prince Cashmere calling the Ground Squad.jpg|"Ground Squad!" S1e5b Prince Cashmere leading Ground Squad away.jpg|"FOLLOW ME!" S1e5b Ground Squad marching past Sylvia.jpg|The Ground Squad S1e5b Sylvia 'Alright, archers!'.jpg|"Alright archers, head to the roof and start firing!" S1e5b Sylvia talking to the catapult guy.jpg|"Catapult guy!" S1e5b Sylvia 'make it rain!'.jpg|"Make it rain!" S1e5b Goats about to fire from the top.jpg|"Go, go, go!" S1e5b Arrows and boulders raining down.jpg|Release the arrows and boulders! S1e5b Arrows and boulders raining down 2.jpg|It's raining weapons! S1e5b Weapons missed.jpg|Oh, missed. S1e5b Sylvia trying to get Wander out.jpg|"Wander, let's go. Battle time!" S1e5b Wander 'Don't I know it'.jpg|"Don't I know it." S1e5b Wander eats a peanut.jpg|Let me have a peanut. S1e5b Wander eats a peanut 2.jpg|Mmm, good! S1e5b Sylvia deadpanned.jpg|No way. s1e5b Sylvia growls.jpg|"Grrrr..." s1e5b Sylvia stomps off.jpg|Oh, I'll get him out soon. Second Level Insult S1E5bP001.png S1E5bP002.png S1E5bP003.png S1E5bP004.png S1E5bP005.png S1E5bP006.png S1E5bP007.png S1E5bP008.png S1E5bP009.png S1E5bP010.png Third Level Insult S1E5bP011.png S1E5bP012.png S1E5bP013.png S1E5bP014.png S1E5bP015.png S1E5bP016.png S1E5bP017.png S1E5bP018.png S1E5bP019.png S1E5bP020.png S1E5bP021.png S1E5bP022.png S1E5bP023.png S1E5bP024.png S1E5bP025.png S1E5bP026.png S1E5bP027.png S1E5bP028.png S1E5bP029.png S1E5bP030.png S1E5bP031.png S1E5bP032.png Failing to Insult Wander S1E5bP033.png S1E5bP034.png S1E5bP035.png S1E5bP036.png S1E5bP037.png S1E5bP038.png S1E5bP039.png S1E5bP040.png S1E5bP041.png S1E5bP042.png S1E5bP043.png S1E5bP044.png S1e5b Troll "Your shoes are outta style".jpg S1E5bP045.png "Don't Feed the Troll" S1E5bP046.png S1E5bP047.png S1E5bP048.png S1E5bP049.png S1E5bP050.png S1E5bP051.png S1E5bP052.png S1E5bP053.png S1E5bP054.png|"Uh, yeah. Don't…feed…" S1E5bP055.png|"The troll." S1E5bP056.png S1E5bP057.png The Troll is Defeated S1E5bP058.png S1E5bP059.png S1E5bP060.png S1E5bP061.png S1E5bP062.png S1E5bP063.png s1e5b Troll defeated.jpg S1E5bP064.png S1E5bP065.png S1E5bP066.png S1e05b_Troll_telling_everybody_that_their_food_is_terrible.png S1e05b_Troll_demanding_attention.jpg|"Please! Pay attention to me!" S1e05b_Wander_covering_the_troll.png To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries